


Хроники Бейкер-стрит (The Baker Street Chronicles)

by MiledyV



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: Постоянно пополняемая коллекция драбблов, зарисовок и виньеток, сосредоточенная на "Шерлоке" BBC. Каждая часть — новая история, рейтинг и т.д.





	Хроники Бейкер-стрит (The Baker Street Chronicles)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Baker Street Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930402) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7801713/19815946

Всё же несправедливо: руки никогда не были тем, на что западал Джон. И, судя по всему, бледные паучьи пальцы Шерлока не заставили бы его передумать. Но именно теперь, спустя годы дружбы, Джон был очарован ими.

Ради бога, Шерлок даже не сделал ничего особенно сексуального, вроде игры на скрипке или касания губ кончиками пальцев. Вместо этого он держал в руках слепок отпечатка обуви, найденного на месте преступления, и с восхищением рассматривал гребни и борозды.

— Кто сделал слепок?

Лестрейд вздохнул, проведя рукой по лицу.

— Кажется, Андерсон. А что?

Джон поморщился, собираясь с силами и готовясь услышать язвительный ответ Шерлока. Похоже, все присутствующие сделали то же самое. Донован поджала губы, а Андерсон будто одеревенел.

— Замечательно. — Шерлок наклонил слепок, явно игнорируя направленные на него слегка ошалелые взгляды. — Вы ищете человека ростом пять с половиной футов в паре поддельных «Гуччи» из мужской коллекции этого года. — Он поднял слепок отпечатка другой ноги. — У него на левой ноге бандаж и, судя по…

На лице Шерлока мелькнула улыбка, и, прежде чем развернуться, он почти благоговейно опустил гипс. Манящий взмах тонких пальцев заставил Джона следовать за ним, пока нелепые вопросы Лестрейда не остались вне пределов слышимости.

— Итак, куда мы направляемся? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок выразительно и недобро ухмыльнулся:

— Андерсон может быть бесполезен почти во всех делах, но, похоже, у него есть талант к фиксации следов в виде слепков. Его слепки оказались образцовыми.

— И что? — Джон покачал головой, не заметив, что Шерлок ринулся прочь из комнаты, будто гончая, взявшая след.

— Частицы, Джон! Частицы! Индивидуальное сочетание специй, которых не найти просто так. — Шерлок развернулся, схватив Джона за плечи и остановив обоих, чтобы озвучить свой вывод: — Большую часть времени наш вор проводит на рынке Брикстона.

Джон моргнул; он был поражён не заключением Шерлока, а прикосновением пальцев детектива к голой коже его шеи. Это было ничто — случайная точка касания — но его сердце подпрыгнуло и забилось быстрее.

Как один человек может быть таким раздражающим и опьяняющим — Джону не понять никогда.

— Верно, — прохрипел он, облизав губы и запинаясь от удивления, когда пальцы Шерлока схватили его за манжету и потянули прочь со двора.

Джон не мог объяснить, что заставило его сделать это. Может быть, инстинкт: отчаянная потребность держаться за Шерлока, который, казалось, всегда был на грани исчезновения. Быстро повернувшись, он взял куртку и схватил Шерлока за руку, подстроившись под его шаг, когда их пальцы переплелись.

Мерцание ртутно-серебристого взгляда — приглашение к игре, а не осуждение — и сердце Джона воспарило, опьянённое лёгкостью и восторгом.

Погоня началась.


End file.
